Project Summary/Abstract: Administrative Core The Administrative Core for the Nebraska Center for Molecular Target Discovery and Development will lead, implement, and support the Center's primary activities. These activities include creation of critical infrastructure for the (1) identification of disease targets, (2) generation of small molecules that manipulate those targets, and (3) analysis of preclinical models in which to evaluate the manipulation of those targets. Creation of that infrastructure will facilitate the Center's goal to deliver training and mentoring to promising new investigators focused on the discovery of new approaches that improve the treatment of disease. The Administrative Core will provide the organizational and programmatic leadership necessary to ensure the Center works efficiently toward attaining its goal, and is responsive to emerging research opportunities that improve its effectiveness. This will include implementing Center-wide activities ? including an annual retreat, formal and informal training, and support for external seminar speakers ? to create a collaborative research environment, promote the Center on a national level, and build a pool of talented doctoral and postdoctoral students in the laboratories of Center members. The Administrative Core will coordinate a faculty development plan that includes a Research Project Program and Pilot Grant Program designed to accelerate the transition of talented Project Leaders to independence and support the development of multi-investigator grants and program projects. Finally, the Administrative Core will serve as a coordination point between Center members and the Center's Scientific Cores. The Administrative Core will support a research program and related scientific cores to develop innovative tools for the detection and validation of molecular targets and provide guidance in experimental design and data analysis.